Viva la Vida
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: Based on the song 'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay. It's the future. Dean's gone, and Sam's ruling the world. He's brought Hell on Earth. Songfic, Deathfic, Evil!Sam, Sorry!Sam, OneShot.


_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW, as well as the artist of Viva La Vida, Coldplay, and associates._

**A/N**: I completely loved writing my first songfic. This song, _Viva la Vida by Coldplay_, has become my new favourite song, mainly because my first thought was, "This is Sam!" I really hope you will all read it. Even if you don't know the song, you can still read the lyrics and follow along.

You should also check out the song to listen to while you read. Go to Youtube:  
www.(youtube).com/watch?v=ec0mBsW-XEc  
(Take out the brackets!)

* * *

**Viva La Vida  
Coldplay**

_I used to rule the world;  
Seas would rise when I gave the word.  
Now, in the morning I sleep alone,  
Sweep the streets I used to own._

It had been a year. A whole year since I, myself, the seasoned hunter, had brought hell on earth. The end of the world. The apocalypse. I couldn't really believe what I'd done. It was something of a dream. I, Sam Winchester, wasn't capable of something like that. But when I think back...

_I used to roll the dice,  
Feel the fear in my enemies eyes.  
Listen as the crowd would sing,  
"Now the old king is dead. Long live the king!"_

I stood over a man as he begged for his life. I only gave him but one choice: how would he like to die? I held a gun, colt revolver, in one hand and a knife, my most prized, in the other. His eyes showed only terror. The countdown began. Five... Four... Three... Two... One... As I said zero, the man gave one last plea.

"Please. Please don't. Have mercy."

All I could say was, "Too late," before I dropped both weapons, and, as easy as breathing, broke the man's neck with my powers. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The demons stood around me, watching what I did. Hundreds of them, screaming my name. No more would they scream any other. I had defeated all the competition. I was the only one left. Now they screamed my name: Samuel.

_One minute I held the key,  
Next the walls were closed on me.  
And I discovered that my castles stand,  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand._

I had the power. The power was in me, flowing through my very veins, as it was once intended to do. And I used that power to the fullest. What else was there? Only one person could stop me, but he was gone.

So, I started it. I brought the apocalypse, the one thing every hunter on earth had tried to avoid since the rising of Samuel. I brought it to their doorstep.

Something stopped me mid battle. The battle raged, but I was struck speechless. The one person who could stop me, the only one in the world, he was gone, but not... Dean. My brother. He stood amongst chaos, amongst death, not fighting, only standing, staring. Something beat inside me. My heart. Something I hadn't listened to in many years was suddenly all I could here. The world slowed, my walls fell...

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing.  
Be my mirror, my sword, and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field._

There was so much noise, but none at all, as I stared him down. Suddenly it all felt wrong. It wasn't good. I wasn't supposed to be here. Where was I? Who was I? Music rang in my ears, old testaments, things I used to fight for. My brother suddenly felt like the only thing in the world. Nothing else mattered. I held another man's life in my hand. His death, only one finger swipe away, but I couldn't. I wasn't supposed to be here. A soldier, my warriors, nothing was right... except Dean.

_For some reason I can't explain,  
Once you know there was never,  
Never an honest word,  
But that was when I ruled the world._

Nothing mattered. Only one thing mattered. One thing, staring me in the eye. I didn't feel mighty. I wasn't sure I was powerful at all. His stare, the only permissible one, brought me back to a time when I was the little brother.

Who would have trusted me? Without Dean I was only following orders. Orders from a destiny I never wanted. It was never for me. I was given I role. I played it to the fullest. I had no one. No one could tell me what to do. I was surrounded, but, for once in my life, truly alone.

But seeing Dean, my brother, I wasn't king. I wasn't the ruler of anybody. I was just Sam. Sammy. Suddenly, it felt pointless to follow that destiny any more. I had someone. Someone who loved me. Someone I could trust.

Without him I was lost.

_It was a wicked and wild wind,  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums,  
People could not believe what I'd become._

The screams of pain were my symphony. The shattered glass was my instruments. Wind was my melody. Something I could control. I controlled all now. I was powerful. Only me. It got easier. More and more people pleading for life, brought to me, only found death. Death. Even friends, valued allies, were seen silent at my feet, wide-eyed and sad.

I was in control. Why would I need anyone else? Soon there was no one else around to believe what I'd become. Everyone I knew was gone. Nobody doubted who I was. I was powerful.

_Revolutionaries wait,  
For my head on a silver plate.  
Just a puppet on a lonely string,  
Oh, who would ever want to be king?_

There were others, people and demons alike, standing, waiting for me to weaken, finding ways to take me down. Many of my own soldiers. They all waited for me to fall. Some wanted peace on earth. Some wanted peace found only through their own leadership of all that was wrong.

But I was only following orders, right? Orders set before me long ago. My strings being pulled. No longer would anyone know me. No one could stop me. I had my destiny laid before me. I was alone. No one to keep me grounded. I never really wanted this. Even with power, it had side effects. No one told me... kings were totally alone. If I had of know... If I had of been told, I had no freedom, would I still choose this?

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing.  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field._

But it was too late. I had started this. I had brought this upon everyone. Even now, as time slowed, as music filled my ears, as I stared into my brother's eyes, I felt it was too late. Destiny had been laid. Strings had been pulled. A king had been made. I stood in the middle of a battlefield. All my victims forgotten, as, for the first time, I thought about the future, about what I was doing, where I was going, who I was leading. Where did I really want to go?

_For some reason I can't explain,  
I know Saint Peter won't call my never.  
Never an honest word,  
And that was when I ruled the world._

I didn't want to be here. I knew where I wanted to go. I looked back on all that I'd done. Just looking at my feet, I saw the last woman I'd killed, a single string pulled, a life gone. I thought, looking at her dead form. I thought, looking at the look in my brother's eyes, I couldn't go where I really wanted to go. Too much had happened. I had started too much. I ruled the world now. I knew where I would go.

Nothing good ever came of me. I was never good enough for my family. Now, I just showed them how right I was. It brought nothing but bad to the world. I wouldn't be going to heaven. Not now, with this destiny, with these strings being pulled.

_Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing.  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field._

It was getting louder. Shouts of death were silenced as music got louder, as Dean's face got brighter. He was the only one for me. The only one who was saving me from myself. These songs being sung, they were brought by Dean.

Another human down. An enemy demon advanced. He couldn't touch me. Dean saved me. My soldiers, their soldiers, all fighting in amidst blood, bodies, death. But the bells only grew louder. A look formed on my brother's face...

_For some reason can't explain,  
I know Saint Peter will call me name.  
Never an honest word,  
But that was when I ruled the world._

Dean smiled. He was here, now, bringing back the past and saving me from the future. The bells were louder than any sounds around me. The singing was crisp and clear, no distortion. I knew what was happening. Something I never dreamed of since the first string had been pulled. Dean was my fallen angel. A little devil with wings. I was never trusted. I had been king. Who trusted a king? I was on top of the world. But through the bells and the songs, I was falling.

Dean was bringing me my salvation. The only one who could. He brought me hope. The strings were broken as I fell. My destiny was invisible to me. I was falling, and, for once, I was all right. The music reached its peak. It burst through my mind like a wave of light. Then it was gone. Time was speeding up. I looked up. Dean smiled one last crooked smile; it warmed my beating heart where it had once been cold. He disappeared in a ray of shine.

The scene around me was surreal. What had I done?

But I was back. I knew what was going on. I knew where I wanted to go. And I finally knew that that place was once more an option. Heaven was an option. I grabbed an allied demon, threw him across the field. The opposing forces stopped, stared. I burned, from the inside out, light raged through my veins. I couldn't see. Demons were screaming my name once more, not in joyous praise, but in fear and spite. I threw the light out. I let it flow from me. The light only took the ones impure. The light drained, my power waned.

Suddenly, I fell. The demons were gone. I had won the war, for the side I had really been on all along... My brother's side... I just needed a little reminder.

Everything is still fresh in my memory. I had moved to the West, where I could think. I needed to repent for my sins. Dean allowed me to do that. Dean had saved me, told me I still had a future, but he also allowed me time. Time to sleep alone, and sweep those streets I used to own. Now, there's only honest words, for I, Sam Winchester, no longer rule the world.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm quite proud of it, but please tell me what you all think!


End file.
